Make Up For All This Wasted Time
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: LukeLorelai- a non-spoiler based spec fic about eppy So Good Talk. any resemblance between this and the actualy eppy, will amaze even me. A wishful thinking make up fic-RR please one shot


**Make Up For All This Wasted Time**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Friendly disclaimer: I own nothing! no harm no sue!  
****OY with the SPECULATION FICTION already! **

**It's a FIC  
****It's a SPEC,  
IT"s A FLUFF,  
IT'S SPECFLUFFIC!  
Oy with the word-smithing already!**

**The wishful thinking FIC… my OVER THE TOP take on SO, Good Talk? Not really based on spoilers…**

**Come with me and you'll be , in a world of pure imagination…: not based on spoilers any resemblance to what actually happens will amaze even me…**

**LUVZ: for always encouraging me, life would suck without you pixie!  
****  
freecityy : this is the MAKE UP FIC!  
A/N: Companion to if you only knew... this is the make up fic **

A/N: Okay this is way over the top, and well just tell me what you think…. R/R please.

**77777777777777777777Purple Power BABY!7777777777777777777**

**7777777777777777777Lucky 7 we HOPE!777777777777777777777777**

Three weeks.

Three weeks since that stupid, infernal, pointless, do over wedding._ It wasn't even a real wedding, Oh sure it had the price tag of one though! _

Three weeks since a drunken Christopher suggested that Lorelai and Luke were a "just for now" couple. Suggested that there was still hope that Lorelai and Chris would finally get things right and be together; one big happy family. _Right now, I'd like to punch Chris in the nose. So I guess that would be an abusive relationship for him._ Three weeks since Chris' assertions, assumptions, whatever they were, ruined everything.

Three weeks since she decided … no more Friday night dinners for the reigning Lorelai … _that was something at least_. The only progress in her eyes. _I don't have to go, no financial obligation, no family obligation. My only family is Rory and Sookie. _Emily needed to learn that she may never be forgiven for this. To openly force her will on others was unacceptable, and at the cost of her only daughter's happiness._ Let the freeze out begin! _

Three weeks since Lorelai decided she would respect Luke's need for space. Respect Luke's decision… that he was out of their once beautiful relationship.

_Luke._

Three weeks since Luke ended their relationship. Said he needed to be alone, he needed a break from her insane family. Little did he know, so did she. Lorelai would cuddle closer to her pillow at the thought of him. She would wished it was him. To have him hold her again, rub her back, play with her hair. To fill the void she's been feeling since that sucky, hateful day.

It wasn't just caffeine withdrawal, it was Luke withdrawal. She needed his grumpiness, his dry humor, his coffee, just HIM! Her wallowing offered amble time to analyze why they fit so well together. They balanced each other. He was so down to earth and a skeptic, and she was the dreamer in the clouds, a believer. They were good for each other. Complimented each other.

_Why? Why do I always mess things up? _she self pitied for a moment again. _All he asked for was honesty, and I tell one little lie and all went to hell. _

But thing was, Luke didn't even hear her side of the story, hasn't even given her the chance to explain or clear the air. Three weeks ago helping her mother prepare of the wedding she was thinking of her own wedding … to Luke. _No one else, only Luke._

Lorelai knew she couldn't turn to her best friend for comfort. He was probably sorting and mourning the relationship too. That is why she had accepted Luke's breaking up with her. _At least now I can't hurt him any more._ But whenever she'd finally drift to sleep she would still pondered what their "middle" would have been like, … and dream of it. Would they have gotten married? Would they have had kids? would she ever get him to eat a real cheeseburger? _With bacon and everything!_ Would he finally get her to give up Coffee?

Lorelai was doing better now; she only wallowed in the evenings, unknown to anyone, well except Rory and Sookie. Sookie watched over her during the day at the Inn, and Rory would call every night. Both would offer to bring provisions, or even if she just wanted to talk, which she never did. However, to the rest of Stars Hollow, Luke included, Lorelai would get up, dressed, put on a brave face for friends, employees, and the ribbon warring town. _Damn that Taylor_. But as soon as she got home, alone, she'd order food, wait for Rory's daily call, just to check in and make sure her mom was still alive. Maybe she would settle in with a movie or a book. Occasionally she would change into Luke's old blue flannel, when she was really missing him. Then go to bed early._ Like I used to twice a week, God, I miss him._

Three weeks.

Tonight was a flannel night. Tomorrow morning, Luke would have an early delivery; They usually went to bed at about 9:30 pm on nights such as these. However, tonight was different. She could go to bed whenever she damn well pleased. Sookie had put some prepared meals in her fridge that were easy to re-heat, so no need for a delivery guy tonight.

Lorelai was in the kitchen, in the flannel and her open robe, had just finished punching in the numbers for the microwave, when the phone rang. Lorelai decided to let the machine pick up and see who it was first. Lately Emily had been trying to thaw the freeze out with phone calls, which Lorelai avoided at all costs. She even made the answering message obscenely long as to discourage Emily from leaving one.

The machine picked up with her perky message "Welcome to the Gilmore Psychiatric Hotline. If you are obsessive-compulsive, please press 1 repeatedly. If you are co-dependent, please ask someone to press 2. If you have multiple personalities, please press 3, 4, 5 and 6. If you are paranoid-delusional, we know who you are and what you want. Just stay on the line until we can trace the call. If you are schizophrenic, listen carefully and a little voice will tell you which number to press. If you are manic-depressive, it doesn't matter which number you press. No one will answer."

She laughed at her sweet, sweet revenge. That is, until the familiar voice rang through the air.

"Hey Lorelai, … ummm .. it's Luke, … look I really need to see you, I'm coming over right now. I really think we should talk."

Three weeks and he was coming to see her. _OH God! He's coming here?_ She didn't know if she should be elated or dread it. He was coming to her? She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Rory answered her cell phone

"He's coming over!"

"Who?"

"The muffin man! Luke he's coming over to talk?"

"Really?" Rory asked hopeful as she pulled another notebook out of her bag.

"What do I do? What does he want?"

"Well you just said, to talk …, I want details when you're through."

Then was a knock on her door, _That didn't take long_. She didn't even have a chance to hide the evidence of her wallowing. "He's here? He's here already what he do grow jet wings?"

"Mom calm down, "

"Come home!"

"What?"

"Mommy needs you come home!"

" Relax, and please, .. just hear him out." Rory hoped with all her might that this would work out as everyone wanted it too.

"Come home!"

"Mom,"

"Please, this is gonna be bad I can feel it, please please come home,… I'm not gonna answer the door till you say you're coming home!"

"Fine!" _she is so childish…_

Relieved Lorelai hung up the phone. She readjusted the robe to hide the fact she was wearing his flannel shirt. When she opened the door and her heart pounded faster at the sight of him. _Luke._

He looked good. Tired, like he hadn't slept, but still good. Despite the obvious bags under his eyes, and that he hadn't shaved for awhile, nothing new there. "We need to talk."

Just to hear his voice again, thrilled her. To see him, smell him. But she had to try and play it cool, Lorelai clung to the neck line of her robe, still hiding it's little flannel secret. Trying to hold her strong front for him and the town. "I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Please, … Lorelai, … we need to talk."

Something in his eyes moved her, so she stepped aside to let him in the house. _At least he said please._

"Remember when I told you I was a compulsive liar." He blurted out, as he began to pace in the living room.

_That was from out of no where._ "okay?"

"Well, I just… wanted you to know …. That,… I'm working on that.. and ummm I didn't mean it.."

"Didn't mean what? you're not working on your compulsive lying?_" Isn't that the problem?_

"I didn't mean it, … when you thought … I said I wanted a out …"

"When I thought?…"

Luke let out a heavy sigh… " I've been going over it in my head , and I think we had a huge miscommunication."

"What do you mean? You said you were out!"

"No, I said what I was thinking at that moment, as you asked me to."

"Yes, that you were out."

"Well, you kept after me for an answer… and you asked what I was thinking in that moment. In that moment, I didn't know if I could handle Christopher lurking in he background all the time. Or your parents constantly berating me, and judging me, and treating me like a I'm an idiot. In that moment I told you what I thought.

Look at it from my perspective! I'm divorced cause my Nicole cheated on me. She hid that from me…."

_Oh God how could I forget that._ "Luke I get it…"

"…You had lunch with Chris, and you told me after the fact, but you still told me! Then, You went over to his place all night and hid it, lied about it. That is a pattern I thought I should be concerned with. You always make room, and time for Chris, always give him excuses."

"Luke,…"

"Still talking… " he barked. " I also asked you for time, time that you were too impatient to give me. Time that I needed to clear my head. Lorelai you know me. You know when I get upset or angry I explode I say things I don't mean. I needed some time to cool off. To process, that statement was in mid process, you have to let the processing run it's course and hit its' final conclusion. That is what you didn't respect. So, you broke up with me."

"What?"

"You were the one who said I was your ex boyfriend and I respected that. I thought you gave up on us. Like I expected you would."

"Hey!"

"Lorelai, I'm here now cause I can't do it. I can't just let you go.. I'm not doing to well myself these last few weeks or haven't you heard?"

She had heard, he'd snap quicker than usual at customers and was taking that right to "refuse to serve" a little too far.

His eyes were honest and loving, "I need my best friend, too. Okay, … I'm hurting too, … without you. Hell people are avoiding the diner cause I keep throwing people out. I've had a really short fuse lately. … I can't go to sleep unless I put the TV on, … I've been going crazy without you. I'm just so used to you … damn it I miss you, … I …. " _say it man, just say it…_ "I love you, Lorelai."

"What?" her eyes were wide.

"I always have."

He began to shift nervously at her blank expression. _Oh boy , silence again. _"If you … think we could get back together … someday … have our… 'middle' or whatever … I'm still all in. Whenever your ready." And he walked past her, and was about to head out the front door.

_He wants our middle… _Still numb, Lorelai's brain was screaming, _SAY SOMETHING, this is just like the dream, damn it, SAY SOMETHING!_

"STOP!"

Luke did. He was looking back at her, with hope in his eyes for the first time in three weeks. Lorelai walked up to him, gently took his face in her hands, tears threatening to spill over. She kissed him, just like that night at the Dragonfly, just like their first kiss. She was slow and gentle, at first. Then, the need for a "Luke" fix became more demanding. And breathlessly she confessed between the pecks "I love you, too."

Three weeks apart was all they could stand.

Here they were coming together again.

"Luke" Lorelai she moaned between kisses.

"Lorelai,"

"Oh Luke, I need you."wrapping her arms tight around him.

"It's been too long, … I've missed you so much." as he began to work on her neck and earlobes. Both sunk to the floor. It felt so good to have her in his arm again.

Lorelai wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She wanted to keep him close forever, she may never let him go to that diner ever again. "I can't stand … to be without you … never again … never ever ever… again" her breath became ragged.

"Never again." he agreed, just as strained for air.

"Luke, I mean it." she looked at him with a serious face.

"So do I." Wanting to make love to her again, right there in the foyer if he had to.

"No, I really mean it.." she nodded.

He looked at her confused, "Lorelai?"

"I never want to be without you again…." _This was hard_.. she swallowed "marry me?""

"What?" it's a good thing he had the door behind him, or he would have fallen flat on the floor.

"Marry me, make it all official, tell the world that we share a sock drawer. I want you Luke. I want you forever, … I love you. " she kissed him again and buried her head in his shoulder. She finally said it to a man who deserved it. hell, she finally said it!

It was now Lorelai's turn to get it all out, confessing her thoughts of the last few weeks into his ear. "When … my mother was trying out dresses… for her wedding.. I began to look at them … for my own wedding. … and well, … I saw you … I saw myself marrying you, Luke. I saw our life together. Then my mother asked me in her own unique critical way.. 'don't you ever want to be married?' and I told her straight out.. 'yes' .. and I had you in mind when I said it … That was the day of the wedding. When I was looking at you with that dopey grin on my face. When we were dancing. I saw our future. And when I was trying too hard to get you to talk to me. I saw all that slipping away."

"Luke, I don't know if you would ever even want to get married again. but I'm telling you, now… I'd be up for it. With you and no one else. Chris is ancient history; No more, okay I'm done with him. You are it for me. You, Luke Danes are my present and future and I'm never letting you go again… I never thought of the future before. I mean, I did like anyone else would, that it just this big ominous thing that will happened and take care of itself. But now I'm think of it with specifics .. like you and me waking up together every day.."

"We do wake up together every day" he tried to console her tears.

"Not for three weeks we didn't. … and I didn't like that… "

"Me either…"he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"So make it official, Marry me…"

Luke shifted on the floor beneath her, and smiled at Lorelai. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked curious to the item in her hand.

"My answer."

She opened the velvet box and there was beautiful ring. It was a stunning, vintage ring. Platinum band, princess cut diamond in the middle, and two small sapphires on either side.

"Luke?" she wanted to be sure. _He had this with him?_

"I came here tonight figuring if things went… well, … I'd need this."

"Oh Luke" and she hugged him. Kissed him again. "Put it on me… "

"you have to say yes first."

"Hey I asked you…"

"Fine yes"

"then, Yes."

So he complied and put it on her finger."… oh it's so beautiful…" she admired it.

"It was my mother's, My dad said she wanted me to have it.. for .. the love of my life."

"and you didn't give this to Nicole?" knowing full well.

"Nope, she wasn't the one…. obviously … it's always been you, Lorelai."

"So we proposed to each other? " still trying to believe what just happened.

"Great minds think alike." Then he noticed something peaking out of her robe, "is that my shirt?"

"Yeah," she smiled shyly. _Damn it._

"We haven't been together for three weeks and you were still sleeping in my shirt?"

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too"

And the now engaged couple enjoyed their reunion.

77777777777777777 dirty lovely 77777777777777777

Lying in Lorelai's bed, nay their bed, they cuddled and caressed happy it was all behind them. "They are right, make up sex is the best sex."

"I don't even wanna know who"they" are, or why you are discussing our sex life with them."

_He's back_, she contently observed.Lorelai admired her ring, and she smiled as Luke played with the fingers of her newly adorned hand. "we're getting married."

"Yes we are."

"Do you want to move in before or after the wedding."

"The sooner the better." he kissed her forehead.

"Do you think we are rushing it? I mean we just got back together, we were only together for like 5 months before that."

"and flirting for 8 years."

"Okay? I get it. so way overdue," she snuggled close to him again. "Oh wait, I had my dinner in the microwave."

"You cooked?"

"God no, Sookie left me stuff"

"ahhh, What were you having? " naturally curious how she had been surviving without burgers for so long.

"I have no idea, but Sookie made it, so it's edible, you want some?"

"I'll get it."

"No no no, I'll be right back two shakes". Lorelai kissed him, and wrapped herself in a flat sheet. Lorelai was bouncing giddily down the stairs, wrapped haphazardly "toga" style in the sheet. She was heading into the kitchen for her post coital snack when the front door opened unexpectedly and Lorelai was caught by her daughter.

Rory came home to be there for her mom. Moral support. When she entered the house, Rory's wide eyes noticed the sheet as her mother's only clothing, and an ear to ear Cheshire grin over took both Gilmore's faces.

"Mom?"

"Uh huh?" She couldn't help but giggle at being caught by her kid.

"Is Luke still here?" hoping it meant what she was praying for.

"Uh huh?" Lorelai nodded the grin growing.

_Well I'll be… _Rory crossed her arms, "soooo , Good talk?"

"You could say that?" anxious to show her daughter her new ring, still hiding under the sheet.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**-and how did you like that twist huh? he said I love you first.. but she popped the Q over the top I know.. technically they both popped the Q….**

**-member when Lorelai was engaged to max YUCK I know and she said I'm getting married…**

**well, here she said WE'RE, not all about her… she's part of a team a unit she has a partner a lover someone who is always there..**

**ps you know I suck at smut..**

**77777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: read your mind-Vonda Shepard**

If I could read your mind  
I hope I'd find  
The same love I have in mine  
If I could go back in time  
I'd try to find you  
And make up for all this wasted time

Like a broken record  
I've stayed protected  
From promises, from disappointments  
I wanna hear your dreams, wanna drift away  
Wanna break you in  
Oh I wanna stay  
Stay in heaven, oh in heaven  
And see my life finally begin  
Will we be together, oh forever?  
Darling please let me in

If I could read your mind  
I hope I'd find  
The same love I have in mine  
If I could go back in time  
I'd try to find you  
And make up for all this wasted time

Oh I want to stay in this sweet Sunday, and into Monday  
Your arms wrapped around me  
Where my love has found me  
Has finally found me  
But am I really free?

If I could read your mind  
I hope I'd find  
The same love I have in mine  
If I could go back in time  
I'd try to find you  
And make up for all this wasted time  
**77777777777777777**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


End file.
